


Hell

by luxshine



Series: 7 Sins Challenge [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxshine/pseuds/luxshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrath. As in Hell hath no fury...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

Whenever I read criticism about my acting skills, I smile and thank the critic for their insight.

They might say I’m a bad actress, they might say I’m just a pretty face with pretty legs that got lucky once.

They don’t know how good an actress I am.

Whenever I read about how the fans of my husband hate me, call me names and swear I’m the worst evil in the world, I smile and tell him not to worry. Those words can’t hurt me because I know the truth.

They don’t know I know the truth.

Whenever his path crosses ours, which is far too often for anyone not to know, I smile at him, and laugh at his jokes. I don’t mention the long separation of his group, or how he’s falling out of the spotlight into oblivion. I might do a couple of comments about how he’s gaining weight, but I always mask them under the concern of a friend.

He has no idea of how much I hate him.

I hated him before I met him, when my husband talked about the other group, the ones who were breaking the market. He wasn’t my husband then, I wasn’t even his girlfriend. But I was his friend, and I knew him better than anyone.

I hated him then because I thought he was ruining my Kevin’s chances.

I hated him even more when the groups became friends, when Kevin would stop talking about *N Sync, but still turned an apparently distracted eye towards the TV set if a video of theirs came on, or turned up the volume a little on the radio.  
I hated him because I could hear his voice clearly, and I knew what Kevin was looking for.

The day Kevin proposed to me, I thought I could stop hating him. I had won. Despite the times I had seen Kevin on those awards shows to which I couldn’t go, when I could see his eyes searching the crowd, and those secret smiles between them, I had gotten Kevin. I was the one he loved enough to marry.

Until I saw the damn dwarf at our wedding. He had dared to come and congratulate us, in front of my friends and family.

I hated him because my husband’s eyes lit up with happiness when he saw him. Right then, I realized I hadn’t won anything. He still held my husband’s heart in his dirty hands.

They think I don’t know about their little escapades. The ones they had when both groups were on the road, the ones they had when the Backstreet Boys gave themselves a deserved vacation, the ones they had when *N Sync started their eternal hiatus.

But I know about them. I know, and I still can pretend that I don’t, that I think I’m the only one in my husband’s heart, that when he tells me he loves me I believe he means it from the bottom of his soul.

I know the truth.

That is why I hate Chris Kirkpatrick with all my heart.

I’ll never divorce. Not because I know that in the minute the papers were signed, Kevin would go to him. Not because that would be admitting defeat.

I’ll never divorce Kevin, because if we do separate, Kevin would be happy with Chris.

I might hate Chris, but I hate my husband more.


End file.
